


Red

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Leather, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: a lil short update from me today.school is shit, but I'm hanging in there.Christmas break and my birthday in two days!please come sooner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> a lil short update from me today.  
> school is shit, but I'm hanging in there.  
> Christmas break and my birthday in two days!  
> please come sooner.

You had finally come clean to Bucky about your submission kink and metal arm kink.

You’d let it slip after a night of heavy drinking, and you’d forgotten all about it after. He’d asked you about it soon thereafter, his curiosity getting the best of him. He explained to you that he liked being dominant, he was just unsure about how you would react, and if you’d be into it.

Yet, here you were - seated on your knees on your shared bed, ass resting on the heels of your feet in front of him, stark naked. Unless you would call the red leather harness around your hips and thighs clothing. 

Your hands were handcuffed behind your back in leather cuffs that matched the harness seated around your hips. He’d watched you intensely, making sure to not overstep your boundaries as he'd prepared you, braiding your hair tightly, strapping the harness around your hips. 

What he wanted was simple; you as a submissive, keeping your mouth shut unless the sounds leaving it were moans or safe words, or unless he ordered otherwise. 

You'd given him permission to call you whatever dirty slurs he could think of, and that had furthered his want into dominating you.

Your arousal was already dripping down your thighs, the excitement about the whole situation was suddenly becoming unbearable. You’d both wanted this so badly, and yet he moved so slowly. 

He finally undressed himself, then moved towards you with a smirk, after having watched you intensely for what felt like hours. You bit your lip as you watched his erection spring free of the restraints - you'd never get tired of this perfectly sculpted adonis in front of you.

He watched the fingers of his right hand intensely as they ran up your folds, teasing your bundle of nerves longingly. His thumb found your clit, and he started rubbing rough circles on the sensitive spot. 

His thumb traveled down between your folds, dipping in slowly before he switched it with his middle finger. He pushed it in, knuckle deep and you ground down against his hand, biting your lip. 

He moved it at a rapid pace and you moaned loudly as he curled his finger inside you. He removed his finger and grabbed your jaw tightly with his metal hand, bringing his face in close to yours and whispering; “Such a good slut for me. Such a tight cunt, just for me.”

He pushed the thumb of his metal hand into your mouth and you sucked on it greedily, moaning your agreement. His thumb suddenly retracted from your mouth, metal hand gripping your throat tightly and you panted, struggling to draw enough air into your lungs. 

You loved this side of him, the dominance turning you on even more. His eyes were wild, his mouth hung open and he was panting hard; watching you struggle underneath his grasp turned him on immensely. 

His metal hand let go of your throat as he brought it to your nipples, pinching and pulling them slightly, before meeting your breast in a hard slap. You moaned as the metal came into contact with your skin multiple times, your arousal pooling onto the sheet beneath you. 

He pushed the metal thumb back into your mouth and you giggled, sucking on it while giving him real bed eyes. You wanted it fast, you wanted it hard, you wanted it now.

He smiled at you and slid the cold metal down the valley of your breasts, down you stomach, until it found it's way in between your legs. You gasped when the coldness came into contact with your aroused vulva, and you rose to your knees, turning around so your back was facing him, the best you could. 

You reached your hands out the best you could and you felt his erection guided against your hands. You grabbed his cock lovingly, then let go, using his length to guide your hands to his balls. 

He let out a moan behind you as you stroked them, running your thumbs over the soft skin of his scrotum and you felt his erection twitch. You ran your hands back up his length before you bent over, giving him a perfect view of your dripping cunt.

You felt his metal hand come in contact with your cheeks, the cold metal of the thumb caressing both your clit and your puckered hole, and you moaned excitedly. 

You had discussed doing anal during pillow talk, and you had both decided that it was either bondage or anal. And bondage it was. You felt his metal hand grabbing your braid, pulling your head back slightly, making sure to keep you in the position you were already in. 

It slid down your back, goosebumps protruding on the skin. His metal hand slid over your bound ones, and you gripped one of his fingers, wanting to tell him to get on with it.

You felt the bed shift behind you and let out a moan when you felt the tip of his cock grazing your clit. He teased you by slapping it against you a few times, making sure you were comfortable, repositioning your feet below you, before he proceeded to tease you further. 

He slid the head of his cock between your folds yet again, not giving in to what you wanted. He'd told you to stay still until he gave you other orders, and you didn't dare not complying. 

You huffed as he kept teasing you, you could see his smirk before your eyes. "Before I fuck you senseless, I want you to suck my cock, how does that sound, slut?" You moaned and nodded eagerly, and he slapped your ass hard with his flesh hand.

"Move, then!" he commanded, and you rose back to your knees, struggling as you turned around to face him once again. His facial expression was somewhere between aroused and emotionless. 

His cheeks were a soft shade of pink, his pupils dilated immensely, but other than that, there was no emotion. You bit your lip as you looked at him, wanting to tell him how fucking sexy he looked. 

Wanting to tell him how badly you wanted him to fuck you into nothingness. His right hand worked on his length as his left rested on his thigh. He was sitting somewhat like you were - on your knees.

You leaned down and took the tip of his cock in your mouth, your tongue grazing the underside of the sensitive head. His hand found your hair and he pulled softly, watching your skilled mouth work on him. 

He breathed out as he pushed your head all the way down, the tip of his cock hitting the soft flesh at the back of your throat. He smirked as he heard you gag, your bound arms struggling slightly, wanting to push you off him. 

He pulled you off by the hair and gathered the spit on your chin with his thumb. "Good girl."

He smiled halfway as he once again grabbed your head, directing it toward his cock. You looked at him through your eyelashes before taking him in your mouth again, feeling the thick girth slide to the back of your throat again. 

_So this is the mood he's in..._ You gagged once more, and he lifted your mouth off him slightly, before pushing into your mouth again, and pulling you off when you gagged. 

He continued pushing himself deep into your mouth and pulling out when you would gag, until he started bucking his hips into your mouth at a rapid pace. 

You let out a strangled moan when you felt his hand tighten in your hair, driving him to push his girth deep into your mouth again.

He pulled you off his cock and watched your tear-stained cheeks and the thick spit running down your chin. 

"Turn around" He commanded, and you obliged, turning on your knees before him and laying yourself down, head resting on a pillow. You felt him slide the tip of his cock between your folds, before he slowly pushed himself all the way into you, bending down to push some hair out of your face. 

His metal hand grabbed the red leather handcuffs, and he swiftly started pounding into you at a rapid pace. Your moans filled to room soon after, driving him to fuck you harder.

His thrusts were animalistic, and his right hand harshly came in contact with the soft skin on your ass. You spread your legs wider, granting him more access, which he happily accepted. 

He angled his hips slightly, thrusting impossibly deeper into you. His hand came into contact with your reddened skin again, once, twice, more, more.... He gave you eight bruising slaps across your buttocks, and your moans increased in strength. 

Your body was hungry for release as you felt both his hands grip your hips tightly, before he slammed into you harshly. You let out a long moan as you felt your walls contract around him, sending you into a blinding orgasm. He pulled out of you and watched your shaking body and pulsing cunt before him.

"Such a good slut... You like that?" He said hungrily, as his hand came into contact with your ass yet again. You nodded, and turned your head to look at him. "On your back. Hands to the front." he demanded, and you rolled over, lifting your legs to slide your legs through the loop your handcuffed hands made. 

He placed you like he wanted you, arms crossed, your hands resting on your raised legs. His metal fingers slid in between your legs and found your clit, the cold metal of his pointer finger sliding into your warm heat. You let out a moan as he teased you.

"One more?" He asked, and you nodded with pleading eyes. His metal digit was soon replaced by his cock, as he slammed into you harshly. The metal engulfed your throat, squeezing slightly, and you whimpered underneath him in pure ecstacy. The sensitivity of your cunt increased as he fucked you raw, the bulging veins on his cock feeling more prominent than ever.

His thrusts grew frantic as he neared his release, the feeling of your tight heat becoming too much for him. His thumb found your clit and circled it harshly, drawing a deep moan from you as you came for the second time, orgasm ripping through you harsher than the last. 

Your whole body convulsed around him, your body held down by the metal hand still holding your throat. He grunted as he pulled out of you, the warm strings of cum landing on your bare breasts as he let go of your throat. 

You watched his eyes, shut tightly, his brows knitted together almost painfully, as he intensely worked himself through his orgasm with the hand that had left your clit, unbeknownst to you, in the midst of your euphoria. 

His shoulders relaxed slightly as his breathing calmed, and he slowly peeled his eyes open, looking down at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

"No safe word today? You're getting tough, my love." He said as he unclasped the handcuffs around your wrists, throwing them aside. He leaned down and his lips met yours in a soft kiss, signaling you that playtime was over. 

You smiled sweetly and pushed yourself back, sitting across the headboard. Bucky retrieved a few tissues from your bedside table and wiped your stomach, glancing up at you occasionally. 

You admired him. His soft brown hair which fell around his pink cheeks, the dark stubble covering his chin and- there it was. He pushed his hair behind his ear as he unstrapped the harness around your thigh, concentration plastered on his face. 

His tongue darted out slight to wet his lower lip as he slid the harness down your legs. He crawled up and kissed you again, pulling back to look at you.

"What?" He said with a small, unsure smile. You lifted your hand and pushed it through his soft hair, and felt him lean in to your touch.

"I love you Bucky." you said with a smile. "That was amazing. You're amazing. Thank you for taking care of me like that." You leaned in and kissed him again, feeling a grin grow against your lips.

"So I'm guessing you wanna do that again another time?" he said, full of confidence.

"Most definitely."


End file.
